


Many Go Out for Wool and Come Home Shorn

by Nyanko13



Category: One Piece
Genre: Drinking as a Crew, How Do I Tag, I'm taking tag suggestions, Luffy Being Luffy, getting wasted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 12:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19296154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyanko13/pseuds/Nyanko13
Summary: What if Luffy had a really high alcohol tolerance?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written by 麗音, translated by me.  
> Story can be found here.  
> https://www.pixiv.net/novel/show.php?id=6428259  
> This story deals with a what if situation. What id Luffy had a really high alcohol tolerance?

    A small moment one normal night after they finished their dinner.

    It was a rainy day, and the crew, who normally spend the time doing whatever they pleased, all sat at the table without complaint. Excluding the members who have already gone to sleep, Robin, Zoro, Sanji, Franky, and Nami were drinking a second session of alcohol.

 

    "Isn't it Nami?"

    "I think it's Zoro."

 

    They were talking about who had the strongest alcohol tolerance in the crew. 

     _The heavy drinker of the crew is definitely Zoro,_  Nami thought as she sipped her drink.

    Franky turned to Zoro for confirmation, but Zoro didn't seem to be interested, as he swirled his cup to melt some of the ice in his glass.

 

    "Who knows?"

    "You shitty swordsman. Don't speak to Nami-swan like that!"

    "Shut up, you idiot cook."

    "What was that!?"

 

    Sanji stood up with a loud noise, ready to start fighting like usual.

    "Hey!!" Nami shouted, as she pulled the two apart.

    "I can't throw you guys outside because of the rain, so behave!"

     _Why are they always like this?_  Nami pinched the top of her nose with two fingers, as Robin chuckled mysteriously behind her hand.

 

    "On the other hand, Chopper seems to be the weakest."

    "Come to think of it, I've never really seen Luffy drink." Sanji continued after Robin, letting out a stream of smoke.

    "That's true. He has a face that screams non-drinker." Franky nodded along.

 

    Everyone other than Zoro started to nod and voice their agreement.

 

     "Maybe we should try to make him drunk." Nami suggested.

     She started imagining what it would be like. None of them would get drunk with the normal amount. Maybe two or three more in addition would do it?

 

    "That sounds Suuuuuuuper exciting."

    "If we do that, we can compare with Chopper, and see who gets drunk faster."

 

    Everyone started throwing out ideas, and it started to look like they were going to go through with the plan. That was the moment Zoro, who had been quietly observing, spoke out.

 

    "I wouldn't do it if I were you."

    "Whats wrong, Marimo head? You're no fun today."

 

    Sanji glared at Zoro in suspicion, but Zoro didn't argue, to everyone's surprise. Nami asked, now also curious.

 

    "Why not?"

    "You'll find it hard to get Luffy drunk."

 

    Zoro chugged the rest of his sake, stood up, and left the room, saying something about going to sleep.

 

    ".... What do you think that meant?"

    The rest of the crew were bewildered. What caused Zoro to say that?

    

    "Maybe Luffy won't drink because his stomach would get full, and would have less room to eat meat?"

    That sounded like a valid excuse to Luffy, who literally cannot live without meat. It's true, that id Luffy won't drink in the first place, they would be unable to get him drunk.

    

    "What if we just start out with a stronger beverage?"

    At Robin's suggestion, everyone agreed, and decided to go ahead with the plan the next day.

 

    "All right, we're leaving it to you Sanji-kun!" Nami smiled, as they all stood up to go to their rooms.

    "Count on me, Nami-swan! I have stronger sake stored up, though it originally was for the Marimo."

    "That sounds promising. Good night."

    "AW! Have a nice dream!"

    

    Everyone was looking forward, wondering what kind of drunk Luffy would turn out to be.

 

* * *

 

They never imagined _they_ would be the ones to be wasted instead.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "They're trying to get me drunk?"

  


    "AAAAAAA!! Luffy!!!!"

    "Luffy-saaaaaaan!!"

 

    Zoro had finished the maintenance of his swords and was sleeping in the sun like usual, when he heard the loud shouts. Hearing the sound of two bodies hitting the water, he immediately woke up and ran towards the sound, grabbing his swords out of instinct. Just as he got there, he saw the two devil fruit users Chopper and Brook jumping into the water in a perfect arc. Understanding of the situation, he let go of his swords, and cursed out loud.

    "Those idiots!!"

    Not wasting time, Zoro jumped off of the rail along with Sanji, who came running out of the kitchen. They jumped straight towards where the three devil fruit users were sinking quickly. They pulled the three, who had gone limp like dead weights, up to the surface and threw them onto the ship's deck. The idiots coughed out some water, and laid down in exhaustion.

    "What are you guys doing!? Why did you jump after him, when you too are a devil fruit user?"

    Sanji scolded the three, the sight becoming a familiar one on their crew. Luffy had caught a large fish, then got pulled in by it. The other two tried to help him, forgetting that they couldn’t swim either. Zoro sighed, and picked up his swords from where he left them. As he bent down, he heard Luffy trying to give excuses to the cook.

 

    "But aren't we doing a party? We need a big fish then."

    "Party?"

    

    Zoro frowned. Since when were they having a party?

    A now revived Chopper smiled up at him, sensing his confusion.

 

    "Oh yeah, you were sleeping! We're going to have a party!"

    "What for?"

    "No idea, but it’s going to be fun!"

 

    Watching Luffy's excitement, Zoro remembered the conversation from yesterday night. He couldn't see anything off with the cook, or the two women on their crew.

 

    "A party, huh..."

 

    He mumbled, glancing over to the three of the anchors in their crew, and caught the sunny smile on Luffy's face.

 

    "Hey Luffy. Come here for a bit."

    "Hmm?"

 

    Looking away from Luffy tilting his head in confusion, he started climbing to the crow's nest. He smiled a bit, as Luffy followed him in, asking if Zoro needed help with his training or something.

 

    "Zooooroooo, what's wrong?"

 

    He could see the question marks over Luffy's head as he sat down cross legged without a word. Zoro smiled slightly, looking at the curious expression on his face, and opened his arms.

 

    "Luffy."

 

    Recognizing the meaning, Luffy's smile brightened, as he climbed into the space on Zoro's legs. Arms loosely circling each other's backs, they met their gaze.

    "It's rare! Zoro hugging me during the day."

    Luffy let out his small, unique laugh, as Zoro nodded in agreement.

 

    "Do they not know you can drink?"

    It was something Zoro had wandered about since hearing the crew's conversation last night. He had thought they knew, with how long they've been traveling together.

 

    "Mm? Maybe not?" Luffy started to search his memory, humming as he did so. He didn't mean to keep it a secret. It's just never came up.

   

    "Why?"

    "Today's party. They're trying to get you wasted."

    "Me?"

 

    Zoro grinned at Luffy's widened eyes, thinking that it was a cute expression. His grin then turned into one of slight challenge, as he stared into those said eyes.

 

    "According to them, you're the weakest against alcohol in this crew."

 

     Luffy's eyes widened even further, and Zoro thought his eyeballs may pop out if it continued. There was a beat of silence, then bright laughter filled the air.

 

     "Huh!? I didn't know I was really weak!"

 

     Luffy's laughter rang out a little longer, but then lowered to slight chuckles, as he pressed his forehead into Zoro's chest. Zoro let Luffy do as he wants, watching the small movement of his shoulders in sync with bursts of giggling. Luffy calmed down after a while, took a deep breath, then looked up.

 

    "They're trying to get me drunk?"

 

    The smile that crept up onto his face reflected Luffy's thoughts, as their excitement rose. Luffy's expression when facing a challenge is one of the many of Zoro's favorites, as he grinned up at the smaller male.

 

    "What are you going to do about it, Captain?"

    "It's obvious. I'm going to win!"

 

    Luffy stood up excitedly, and Zoro couldn't help the laugh that escaped his mouth. As if to say 'I'll follow you', Zoro kissed the scar on Luffy's chest.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His suspicion was confirmed when he saw Chopper, already red to the face.
> 
> ──The drinks were abnormally strong.

 

   "Alright everyone! Cheers to the yummy looking sea king!!"

 

    At their captain's excited shout, the crew tipped back their mugs and dank, with equally large smiles.

    No one specifically stated it, but there was a silent rule to chug the first cup in a pirate party. This rule was also took effect in this crew, and each slammed their cups down as they finished it. This signaled the start of the party.

    Zoro felt something off the moment everyone finished drinking at the same time, and glanced around. His suspicion was confirmed when he saw Chopper, already red to the face.

    ──The drinks were abnormally strong.

    The cook usually dilutes the first drink so that everyone can drink it, and follow the chugging rule. This one, though, was not only undiluted, but also stronger than their normal beverage. Even if it was harder to tell due to its milder taste, but Zoro understood.

    While Chopper is not intolerant to alcohol, he is not that strong either. Things like this usually show on his face, and it was bright red now.

    "Ugh, what is this!"

    Usopp, who had a surprisingly delicate tongue noticed immediately. Sanji kept a cool face though, and replied that it was a high-quality beverage he recently obtained. Understanding filled Zoro, as he glanced at Luffy. They're trying to get his drunk from the start.

    Luffy also glanced at him, a small and mysterious grin decorating his lips for a second. It turned into the normal sunny one quickly, as he shouted out.

    "Ehh~ I don't want sake. Give me meat! Meat!!"

    Zoro refilled his cup, listening to Luffy's usual shouts and complaints.

    He was surprisingly a very good actor.

    The bright, innocent, and straight forward Luffy and the more mature and fiercer Luffy. They were both part of what made Luffy, Luffy. So, it's not like he's hiding anything as an 'actor'. He was just really good at making sure no one notices. That is one of the reasons why Zoro felt the immeasurable deepness from him.

    Zoro's thoughts wandered as he watched Franky and Nami give him more sake, telling him to 'learn how to enjoy alcohol!'

 

    "Hey. You good, Chopper?" Zoro asked, glancing at their red-faced doctor.

    "Eh eh eh! Zoro, it’s so fun!" Chopper laughed, doing one of his little dances.

    He was definitely already gone.

 

    Brook, who was probably not in on the plan either, was playing his violin and Usopp was bragging about one of his stories that Zoro was never sure who it was directed at.

    Everyone doing what they want, eating and drinking as they pleased. It was their very pirate-like party. The only thing different from normal was that the pace was very fast.

    "Here we go! Another round of paella!"

    Shouts of joy rose as Sanji walked in with two large bowls of the new food. Zoro grinned with one side of his mouth, as he took one of the plates.

 

     ───Now, who to out drink first.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their gaze landed on Nami, who was passed out on the table with a mug in her hand, and Franky, sleeping away on the floor in a spread-eagle position.

 

 

    "Come on Nami, drink more! Didn't you say sake was the main today?"

    Luffy laughed innocently, all the while pouring more alcohol into Nami's cup.

    In the beginning, it was Nami and Franky making Luffy drink alcohol, but when had the position switched?

 

    "Hmmm~, You know," Nami slurred red faced. "I don't ...I don't get drunk, with .... with some weak alcohol like this!"

    She, who was drinking from the start, swayed on her feet, yelling out the last of her sentence. Claiming that they are not drunk is the common phrase of drunks. Nami, no matter how you looked at it, was completely wasted.

    Robin looked away from Nami, who claimed she can keep going, and Luffy who was having fun and indulging her. In another corner of the room, she could see Zoro, Usopp, and Franky, who were having a conversation of their own.

 

    "So then, the Great Captain Usopp-sama said this...... Fu, I'm nobody of importance...." Usopp was drunkenly recounting one of his many tales. 

    "You use such a cheesy line! I like it! AW!!"

    Watching the two's excitement, Zoro opened another barrel, laughing time to time.

    

     _This seems normal_  Robin noted. While their pacing seemed fast, it was the first party in a while. Robin glanced over to Chopper and Brook.

 

    "Ehh? That happens?"

    "Yohohohoho~, of course, the Ocean is a large place."

    "I want to meet them too!"

 

    With the loudness of their surroundings, these two seemed to be enjoying a calmer conversation.

      _They seem like a grandpa and his grandson._  Robin smiled at the thought. Best not to say it. Brook might get offended.

 

    "Wow, they are really going at it."

    Sanji walked out from the kitchen, as Robin took a sip of her wine.

   

     "Why don't you sit and relax a bit too?"

    "Robin-chwan! .... well, this is not a sight I imagined will happen today."

 

    Sanji blew out a stream of smoke, as he took a seat. Robin nodded in agreement.

 

    "I thought for sure Luffy would be weaker." Sanji commented.

    "They got wasted instead. Nami, and also Franky, who was out drink-ed by Zoro."

 

    Their gaze landed on Nami, who was passed out on the table with a mug in her hand, and Franky, sleeping away on the floor in a spread-eagle position.

    

    "Usopp and Chopper are a matter of time."

    "So is Brook, I believe."

    

    Luffy, who was supposed to be their target was dancing with a drunk Chopper and Usopp. His arms were wrapped around each of them, and he was singing along to Brook's 'Binks no Sake'. Zoro was still drinking, alone now, and enjoying the show.

    

    "It's like they say. Many go out for wool and come home shorn."

 

    "Mmmm~ no more......"Sanji's lip twitched a bit as Usopp, Chopper, and Brook drifted off into sleep.

 

     Luffy let out his unique laugh, and scanned the room. His gaze stopped on Zoro in the end.

 

    "Shishishi, Zoro, you good?"

    "Of course, Captain."

 

    The two of them grinned, and gave each other a fist bump.

 

    ".... I see now." Robin said under her breath, ignoring Sanji's questioning gaze, and stood up.

 

    "Would you two like to have another drink inside?"

 

    Luffy looked at her in surprise, but smiled instantly, and shouted out his approval.

 

    "Sanji, you too! You haven't drunk a lot because you were cooking!"

    "Alright." Sanji nodded in agreement.

    "Hey, let's carry these guys first."

    Zoro stood, hauling up Franky and Usopp onto each of his shoulders. Luffy and Sanji followed, and carried the rest back to their rooms.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I should have thought more about it. He is Garp's grandson after all, it would be stranger if he couldn't drink."

 

 

    "Kanpai!"

 

    A stark difference from their first opening, they touched their glasses together calmly, and started the second round. Sitting around the table, Zoro noticed the small side dishes were a lot fancier than what they had outside.

    The fist bump seemed to be Luffy's signal that the fight was over, and it seemed he didn't plan on wasting Robin or the cook.

 

    "I never thought Luffy would have such a high tolerance..."

    Sanji muttered, watching Luffy with a wry smile, and sipped his drink. Zoro turned his gaze to Luffy, who was sitting cross legged on the chair, and was grinning widely.

 

    "I should have thought more about it. He is Garp's grandson after all, it would be stranger if he  _couldn't_  drink."

 

    Robin chuckled as she swirled her wine glass. Luffy swallowed his mouth full of meat, and reached for his straw hat.

 

    "Mm! I wanted to be Pirate King since I was very little! Shanks taught me how to 'Pirate'!"

 

     _How to ’Pirate' must have contained a lot of different lessons._  Zoro thought as he drank from his glass.

    How to drink, how to loot, how to love a woman.

──Even if it's not a woman that he loves.

 

    Zoro smiled a bit, and Sanji frowned a bit, suspiciously asking why he was smiling.

    Zoro kept the smile on his face, and dismissed the question. Sanji didn't peruse it, and went back to drinking.

 

    "I remember you saying it would be hard to get Luffy drunk yesterday night, Zoro. Did you know from the beginning?"

 

     _You seemed to have teamed up with Luffy today too_  was went unsaid, but everyone heard it. Zoro glanced at her, inwardly complaining about how hard it was to hide things from his intelligent nakama.

 

     "Yeah. It was only the two of us in the beginning, after all."

 

    Luffy nodded along still chewing.

     ──They didn't drink together back then, though the others didn't need to know that. 

    He fell for Luffy then, then he learned about Luffy's tolerance later. What, it's not like he lied.

 

    "I didn't hide it, you know" Luffy said after he finished the plate full of meat. "But I can't eat more meat if I drink."

    "No one thought you hid it." Sanji reassured. Robin frowned a bit in contemplation.

    "Then, why did you drink with them today?"

 

    Luffy looked up, puffing his chest out in pride.

 

    "I win!!"

 

    ".... Ah, I see. You thought they challenged you."

    "Ahh."

    Robin and Sanji nodded in understanding. It sounded like what Luffy would do. Zoro spoke out as a thought hit him.

 

    "You guys shouldn't try getting him either. He drinks like a fish."

    "Idiot. I would never." Sanji's reply was fast. Robin followed, smiling.

    "Nami is already passed out, but neither look drunk in the slightest. I won't try either."

    

    Sanji looked up suddenly, and alternated his gaze between Luffy and Zoro.

 

    "Which of you is stronger?"

    "That's easy. It's...."

    

     ──Luffy

 

    As Zoro was about to reply, Luffy himself interrupted.

 

    "We've never gotten drunk before, so we don't know! It's a tie!"

    "Fufufu, yes, you two would end up drinking all the alcohol there is on the ship before we could decide." Robin smiled at him.

    "Shishishi! Right Zoro?"

    Zoro nodded, as Luffy threw an arm around his shoulder. The rest of the night went on like that, talking and drinking, until Sanji stood up to clean up, and called it a day.

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ".... I told you, I am only yours."

 

 

    "Oi, Luffy."

 

    Zoro called out to Luffy, who was pulling on his arms on their way to the Guys' room. Sanji had told them to go ahead and will go to bed after he cleans the kitchen.

 

    "Yeah?"

    Luffy turned around near the entrance of the room to face his swordsman. Zoro stared at him in the eye, and asked the question.

 

    "Why didn't you say I'm weaker than you against alcohol?"

    "...Ahh..."

 

    Luffy scratched his head, his eyes looking everywhere but at Zoro. Luffy sighed, as the green haired swordsman waited silently. He then reached out to touch Zoro's cheek, then slid it to his ear, and started playing with the three gold earrings. Stepping forward, he opened his mouth to answer.

 

    "I'm the only person who gets to see you drunk, Zoro." 

 

    Staring into the straightforward, yet piercing black eyes, Zoro felt his heart skipping a beat.

     ──Such possessiveness.

    Hear rose to his face, and before he could hide it with light banter, Luffy stopped him by covering his lips with his own. Lingering only briefly, Luffy smiled brightly and pulled his arm.

    "Don't worry about it"

    Right as he was about to turn away, Zoro pulled his arm (and his captain) back and kissed once more.

    ".... I told you, I am only yours."

    Leaving a stunned Luffy, Zoro speed walked in and ducked under his blanket. Luffy followed shortly after, and whispered his name. Opening his eye to show he was listening, Zoro made himself comfortable for the night.

 

    "I'm going to sleep there too."

    "Fine."

 

    Luffy climbed in and snuggled up to him. After wrapping his arms around his first mate, Luffy pressed his lips to Zoro's temple, then closed his eyes to rest.

 

    "Good night Zoro."

    "Night."

 

    They drifted off to sleep, basking in each other’s warmth.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I wander if they will tell us someday?"

 

 

    After separating from the other three, Robin sat next to the bed, pulling a blanket over a sleeping Nami. Smiling at how young she looked, Robin spoke out loud.

 

    "Those two are a mystery, aren't they?"

 

    The question floated into the air, not being picked up by the sleeping crew mate.

 

── _Why was it that not even you knew about it? Why was it only Zoro?_

_──_ _The explanation with meat makes sense, but did no one realize that it doesn't explain why Swordsman-san was the only one who knew?_

 

    "I mean, it would have been three heavy drinkers on one ship."

 

    If Nami knew about it too, they would have had a great time drinking together. So why didn’t they tell her? Robin tucked some of the stray orange strands behind Nami's ears, contemplating silently.

 

 

     ── _I wander what they were talking about?_

 

     Looking out of the window, Robin could see the night sky. There, among the many stars, she spotted two bright ones right next to each other. As if they were supporting each other. It reminded her so much of the two of the eight lights she held dear to her, Red and Green.

 

    "I wander if they will tell us someday?"

 

    No one heard her musing, as it dissipated into the night.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original A/N:
> 
> I couldn't figure out how to end it.  
> It kind of ended up with Robin being a little solemn, but none of the crew know about the two's relationship.  
> She just thought that if two guys were talking at night over a drink, it was more along the lines of "If I'm not there, I'm trusting you to keep it together" or something like that.  
> Though they did have conversations like this, that was not all, or the reason no one else knew, so Robin's suspicion is not correct either.
> 
>  
> 
> Translator's A/N:  
> There is a separate work about the crew finding out about their relationship, but I don'd know if I will translate it or not.


End file.
